1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In press-to-talk communication such as half-duplex communication, a technique of letting a speaker know response timing of a listener to enable smooth conversation has been disclosed (for example, JP-A-11-331320).
However, in wireless communication by half-duplex communication, there is a problem that a communication channel is occupied if a voice being heard by a listener is provided to the speaker. Moreover, during the speaker waiting for a response, when a situation in which the speaker wants to correct a speech, or in which the speaker wants to tell something urgently occurs, the listener cannot receive it because the listener is in the course of transmission.